<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Night, Wipe Out Creation by Gemidori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622981">In The Night, Wipe Out Creation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori'>Gemidori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid (Manga), Metroid Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Mild Language, Short One Shot, Space Pirates, The Chozo (Metroid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion of Ridley's introductory cutscene in Zero Mission followed by what he does before his boss fight. Includes manga elements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samus Aran/Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Night, Wipe Out Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been wanting to do a fanfic on my take on Ridley for a while now, though I wasn't sure where to take it. I didn't know if I wanted to do a take on his massacre from the start of the manga or before a boss fight of his, so I worked in a bit of both.</p><p>And yes the title is a MOTI reference. Why not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the vast reaches of space, a gargantuan violet ship trudged forth with its enormous engines, as accompanying, far smaller green ships flew near it. Any experienced pilot would see these as what they were - this was the mothership of the Space Pirates, one of the most feared organizations in the entire galaxy, perhaps even beyond. Just seeing that massive purple ship would be a death sentence, if only because of who was inside it.</p><p>Within the mechanical behemoth was a large anorexic demon of a creature, porching himself above the controls of the ship which had currently been set to autopilot. His body was nothing but dark purple scales, his long beaked face just barely baring its teeth. His ribs and spine were poking out of his body rather prominently, the latter going down to a dangling tail swinging about at the air. His arms and legs were thin, though still rather large by a mere human's standards. His bright magenta wings were folded up, waiting patiently for the time to spread open and give flight to tackle the nearest prey he found. His bright, lemon yellow eyes glowed, brimming with calculating malice with not only a total lack of compassion, but an outright contempt for altruism.</p><p>Ridley looked deep into the far reaches of space, looking closely for another planet - seeking to destroy it with the usual gruesome flair. It mattered nothing to him, what was populating this world or what defenses that world would make. It would all burn. They would die all the same. Their riches would still be pillaged as they are left to starve, twitching their last death throes. Worthless bags of flesh. It was always a sight to relish - their screaming, dying bodies bargaining for the slightest mercy, only for their demise to come sooner.</p><p>But alas, he was kept on a leash. Damned Mother Brain just couldn't afford such delicious slaughter unless she willed it. Though, the thought of expelling billions of Metroids across the galaxy - and keeping them under control for the Pirates to truly rule the galaxy with an iron clawed fist - sounded just as exciting. If anything, he would get to see even more simpering lower lifeforms perish the most painful of deaths...as he and most of the universe knew, a Metroid feasting upon its prey is by far the most painful way said prey could ever die. He adored the thought, to say the least.</p><p>"Sir Ridley," the voice of a Space Pirate crackled into his ship's comm system, throwing his train of thought off the rails. Before he could bark out a 'speak at once', the pirate did exactly that: "We are detecting some abnormal activity on the surface of Zebes. A foreign ship had landed several hours ago, and its pilot had been eliminating our Zebes division since. Shall we set a course th-" He didn't even need to hear the rest.</p><p><strong>"Yes."</strong> The pirate commander cut his cohort off, his inhumane snarling voice growling out to continue with: <strong>"Set a course to Zebes immediately. Hesitate for one second and you will burn where you're seated."</strong> His eyes narrowed, emphasizing the raw spite in the mind of the cunning god of death. The ships stopped briefly, only to blast off to a different direction, swooping off on a course directed toward the planet of Zebes. Where the massacre of the K-2L colony occurred...and where the dragon's bane was truly born.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>The beast crouched upon another elevated surface, observing the narrow space that was his room. The commander certainly had an interest for thin, tall bases - plenty of flying room, and just close enough range to focus on the enemy well. An audible snarl escaped the monster's throat as he again began to muse...about something that made his bile rise.</p><p>That fucking bounty hunter.</p><p>Humans were revolting as they are, but she was by very far the worst. Always 'fighting the good fight' with her little Adam friend and the wusses that made up the Chozo. Oh, how he wished he killed Platinum Chest when he had the chance...though the news of him dying from the resulting throat complications made him laugh for weeks. But that was not important. His sole regret, throughout all of these years, was that he didn't butcher that little girl. That irritating child who fell for his crocodile tears, the feigned pity that he showed before making that attempt at her life. It would have been more fun if he were to just incinerate her right there...though there wouldn't be the glee in seeing her fall for his bollocks.</p><p>"We can still be friends!" Pfft. Imagine if she still believes that. Somehow. It would only be another sign as to how weak the hunter was. Just seeing him made her cry a traumatized river...if it weren't for that chattering chimp she called Gray Voice - who was dead, good riddance - and Mother Brain, he would have had his fill in ripping her to pieces. The good news was, he was in fact assigned to tear the hunter apart. And there was nothing stopping him.</p><p>How he hated her. How he despised her so thoroughly. How the hell could a tiny girl like her survive such a catastrophe?!! If she hadn't screamed like a bitch so much, her father wouldn't be compelled to shoot his ship down - and nearly kill him on top of that! Clearly - clearly it was her fault! There was no reason she should live - and literally so, as any other brainless tyke would've been smashed into bits in a riot like that! He would be hell-bent on undoing this mistake. It was simply too great a foible to ignore. She would die in his lair, a most undignified death that would defy any and all mindless claim the Chozo made. She wouldn't go out a hero. She would go out as some showoff with all style and no substance.</p><p>All those pirates she killed, those dispensible maggots, they would be swapped out with more and no one would have noticed. Boo-hoo, screw them and their families. Even Kraid - he was supposed to give a damn about him? He was just an obese lumbering fool who could barely think - it was almost a miracle he could speak, or indeed have any cognitive thought.</p><p>"Sir Ridley, the hunter is approaching your coordinates." Another pirate spoke through another comm system, embedded in the lair itself. <strong>"Let her come. I'll be enjoying shredding the infidel apart. Make yourselves useful and don't die on her way there."</strong> Time to kick some ass, as he said in the colony raid. His heart pounded with hate, excitement, rage - so many emotions billowing through that it had driven him mad. He just waited. And waited. And waited. Until she appeared.</p><p>The hunter - Samus, ran in through the bubble-esque door, seeming to walk around the small platform surrounded by lava. How cute. She didn't even know he was there...she was about to have the shock of her life. He waited until her back was to him...and then his wings spread. Ridley swooped down to the ground as he caught sight of the hunter's expression behind her helmet - shock, anger, anxiety - so much was there, and he was all the more eager to rip it all open, figuratively and literally.</p><p>With a deafening screech, Ridley smashed down upon the platform and so it began; the first of many duels between mortal enemies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>